Grasspaw's Adventures
by Wolfstar37
Summary: This story follows a little kit born in Windclan.


**AN: This is my first story ever,** **and I really didn't know what to write, so I just came up with this randomly.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series or anything related to it. Please don't sue me!**

Grasskit opened his eyes. He closed his eyes again and tried to snuggle closer to his mother, Heatherwhisker, and his two sisters, Nightkit and Graykit.

Grasskit jumped up. This was the day he and his sisters were going to be apprenticed! Excitement pulsed through him. He prodded Nightkit awake. "Nightkit! Wake up! Today's the day we become apprentices!" he hissed.

With that Nightkit was on her paws in a heartbeat, disturbing Graykit, who was sleeping beside her.

"Nightkit! You just interrupted my dream!" complained Graykit, "I almost caught that rabbit!"she growled playfully and pounced on Nightkit for the beginning of the playfight. Grasskit wanted to play, too, so as his sisters tumbled around he jumped right on top of both of them. He locked into a tussle with Graykit while Nightkit darted around both of them giving them sharp and playful jabs in their sides.

"Would you three go outside if you're going to play?" Heatherwhisker asked, "The nursery is getting too small for you to play in here. Anyway, after today, we won't need to worry about it, because you're becoming apprentices! I'm so proud of all of you." She started to give each of her kits a thorough wash. Grasskit let her smooth his ruffled gray fur, knowing that there was no arguing with his mother. Graykit did the same. Nightkit, however, despised being fussed over.

"I can do my own fur!" she complained, wriggling out of their mother's reach.

"Then prove it!" Heatherwhisker retorted. "Anyway, I think it would be a good idea to ask the elders for a story." She hinted, "They would probably appreciate a nice, young, plump rabbit." The three kits nodded and bounded out of the nursery. Grasskit was the last to step into the blazing greenleaf morning sun. They raced to the fresh-kill pile, and Nightkit and Grasskit started to drag a rabbit bigger than both of them, Graykit trailing behind them.

"Are you three planning on eating that all by yourselves?" a deep, familiar voice chuckled. They all turned around to see the deputy of Windclan, their father, Shadepelt, watching them, a humorous glint in his eyes. Nightkit bounded up to him and Grasskit noticed, not for the first time, that Nightkit and Shadepelt looked exactly the same, not counting the size difference. They had the same pitch black pelt, the same bright blue eyes, the same muscle pattern, and the same spirited attitude.

"We're going to see if the elders will tell us a story," she explained.

"I see," their father mewed quietly. "Well, have fun. Even though you already know, I feel the need to remind you that your apprentice ceremony will be at sunset, and that you should get some rest before then, because I'm sure your mentors will want to start your training right away." Grasskit and Graykit nodded in understanding.

Nightkit squeaked, "Sure thing Shadepelt!" She dashed back to her littermates and she and Grasskit continued to haul the rabbit towards the elder's den.

* * *

Grasskit opened his eyes and looked at his two sleeping sisters, curled up in the warm, soft nest in the nursery. He got up slowly and silently, careful not to disturb their slumber, and walked outside.

In the clearing, life was going on as usual. A hunting patrol with Gorsewhisker, a gray tabby tom-cat, in the lead. Each of the patrol were dragging young, plump rabbits, which they took to the fresh-kill pile. Gorsewhisker took a rabbit over to the corner of the clearing to share with Frostfur, a shy gray she-cat. Fireclaw, a sturdy ginger tom-cat, along with his mate, Briarfang, a dark brown she-cat, and Lionfur, his former apprentice, who was a broad-shouldered tom-cat with golden fur, came over to sit beside them.

He saw his father, Shadepelt, go into Onestar's den, carrying a big rabbit. Other than being his leader's deputy, Shadepelt and Onestar were the best of friends.

Grasskit thought it would be a good idea for him and his littermates to eat before the ceremony, so he chose a rabbit big enough for all three of them and started to drag it back to the nursery. He brought it right beside the entrance, crouched down, and started to nibble on the rabbit. He assumed that the smell of this fresh rabbit would reach his sisters and bring them out. Sure enough, they came out and looked at him quizzically.

"How long have you been up?" Nightkit asked. "Why didn't you wake us up?"

"Well," Grasskit explained, "you can't start your training if you can't put one paw in front of the other, so I decided to let you sleep as long as possible."

"Oh," Nightkit realized. "Well, thanks," she said grudgingly. She didn't like the idea that her brother thought she couldn't take care of herself.

"Thank you," Graykit mewed gratefully, "I was starving!"

The two sisters crouched down and started eating the rabbit. As soon as the three littermates finished their meal, they heard Onestar calling everyone for a clan meeting.

"Cats of Windclan," Onestar began, "it is time for me to do something I have been looking forward to for many moons. It is time to name three more apprentices."

"Fireclaw will mentor Nightpaw. Fireclaw, you have done well in training Lionfur, and I hope you pass the same bravery and ferocity onto your new apprentice." Nightpaw and Fireclaw walked up to each other and touched noses.

"Frostfur will mentor Graypaw," continued Onestar. "Frostfur, this will be your first apprentice, I trust that you will pass on your loyalty and courage to Graypaw." Like Nightpaw and Fireclaw, Graypaw and Frostfur touched noses with each other.

"Gorsewhisker will be mentor to Grasspaw." Onestar concluded, "Gorsewhisker, you are one of the best fighters in the clan, and I trust that you will pass your strength and cleverness to your new apprentice, Grasspaw." As calmly as he could in his bursting excitement, he walked up to Gorsewhisker and touched his nose with his own. He was officially a Windclan apprentice!

"Nightpaw! Graypaw! Grasspaw!" the rest of the clan shouted their names and started to surround and congratulate them. Grasspaw, Nightpaw, and Graypaw looked at each other with excitement. Eventually the rest of the clan went back to their dens except for the new apprentices and their mentors.

"So," began Frostfur, looking at Graypaw, "the first thing we are going to do is I am going to show you around the territory. Then, later, you can learn how to hunt."

Nightpaw was immediately enthusiastic about this idea. "Can we go with them, Fireclaw?" she inquired quickly.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to do it together," Fireclaw mewed.

"I'm guessing that you want to go with them, too?" Gorsewhisker asked Grasspaw. "It would be helpful that all of us are showing you together in case one of us forgets something important," he joked.

Grasspaw nodded. He was hoping that they could start their apprenticeship off together. Nightpaw bounded out of the camp, Fireclaw gave Gorsewhisker a humorous glance and dashed after his apprentice. Gorsewhisker gave Grasspaw an excited glance and sprinted away. All Grasspaw could do was follow him. Graypaw and Frostfur, who were both generally shy cats, walked out of the camp side by side.

There were very few landmarks, so Grasspaw knew it wouldn't take very long to check the whole territory. First, there was the old badger set, which marked the border with Thunderclan. Then there was the Crater, which was where the four clans met every full moon. Lastly, there was the river that marked the border with Riverclan. Directly across the Crater was Shadowclan. The Windclan elders said the Shadowclan cats were not to be trusted.

"I was thinking that you could learn some basic battle techniques," Gorsewhisker explained. "What do you think? Or would you rather learn how to hunt with your sisters instead?"

Grasspaw shook his head. "No, because wouldn't all three of us hunting in the same place and the same time be a little hard?" he asked.

"Indeed," Gorsewhisker chuckled deeply and then gave Grasspaw a long, thoughtful look. He shook his head, as if trying to shake off a bug. "Very well," he mewed at last, "follow me." He sprinted off directly towards the camp, but then swerved to the right, trotting into a clearing a couple of tail-lengths long, and turned around to face Grasspaw. "Okay," he mewed, "I'm an enemy warrior trying to invade your territory. Attack me."

"Just like that?" Grasspaw wondered. _How am I supposed to attack a cat that's more than twice my size?_ he wondered.

"Just like that," Gorsewhisker chuckled. "I know you're smart, so I know you'll figure it out. But the best way to learn how to do something is experience. Attack me," he repeated.

Grasspaw was surprised that his mentor thought so much of him. He realized that there was already a strong bond between them, and he would make his mentor proud. He charged directly at Gorsewhisker, then at the last moment he veered to the left and tried to rake his claws down his mentor's flank, making sure that they would only pass through fur, but before he could reach his paw out his hind legs were scooped out from under him and he tumbled to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. He got up to see that his mentor was on the other side of the clearing where he was just moments ago, and that they had switched spots.

"Well," Gorsewhisker laughed, "I'm glad you didn't try to attack me head on, but you've got to be faster, and make sure that your eyes don't betray where you're going to attack. I saw where you were going before you started moving."

Grasspaw nodded and got ready to attack again, looking at Gorsewhisker's side, where he had just attacked, but this time aimed for his head. He charged and veered left again, but this time he tried to jump on top of his mentor's head, about to push down hard with his hind legs, sending Gorsewhisker's head into the sand. Again, his mentor was too quick for him. He ducked, Grasspaw sailing over him and sliding into the sand.

"That was impressive!" Gorsewhisker chuckled, "you're a quick thinker and a strong fighter, and with a little more speed, you'll be a full warrior in no time!"

Grasspaw felt overjoyed that his mentor was so impressed, but he didn't think he had enough energy to go on. Luckily, his mentor noticed.

"Let's head back to camp," Gorsewhisker chuckled. "We're going to have a busy day tomorrow. you're going to learn how to hunt!" he added enthusiastically.

Grasspaw closed his eyes and nodded happily, thinking about the fun he just had and the fun he would have tomorrow. He opened his eyes to see his mentor charging out of the sandy clearing towards the camp.

 **AN: So yeah, that was the first part of the story! I'll start working on the story, but it won't be out for quite a while. Although, if someone reviews it and tells me what they think, I bet it would make it go faster! See y'all in the next chapter!**


End file.
